Little Red Riding Hood
by chaann
Summary: AU - A bratty Deidara in a red hood goes out to deliver a basket of goods to his sick Uncle Kakuzu. He just needs to be extra careful, a big bad criminal is on the loose! Or perhaps this will be just what Deidara's boring and overly sheltered life needs? Sasodei/Yaoi/Two shot
1. Part one

Once upon a time there was a young man named Deidara. He lived a boring, uneventful life in a simple home out in the woods with his mother, Konan and father, Yahiko - whom he called Pain since the man was a royal pain in his...

Ugh.

One day his Mother approached him with a basket of baked goods and asked him, "Deidara, your Uncle Kakuzu has fallen ill! Please take this to him in hopes it will liven up spirits and he may get better." sounding

hopeful.

"However!" She then started. "Since your Father is out on a hunt for a criminal who has escaped from his death sentence, you must go alone, so be careful!"

Handing him a wanted sign that had a brief description of the criminal at large, she hoped it would be enough to keep her boy on his toes. Deidara, unfortunately, only briefly glanced at it and rolled his eyes. The criminal probably wasn't that dangerous anyway.

Male, large bleh eyes, r-bleh hair, foreigner, Akasunarama-something?

What-ever! Deidara was just happy he was given this privilege since he did not get to go places without his Father that often.

"Just make sure you wear your red hood so that incase you do get lost, your Father or someone else will be able to see you." She added as a last precaution to keep her only child safe. Not just only child, dear sweet spoiled treasure of a child.

Deidara nodded, hopped off the floor and ran to his room to get dressed as fast as he could. "Momma! Where are my black briches?" He called digging in his clothing drawer looking for his pants.

Konan walked by to see the young man in his underwear looking for his pants and sighed. "On the clothes line still drying! For now, just wear your brown ones."

Deidara frowned at his Mother. "Momma are you sure, yeah? They're kinda tight now, show a lot of leg and are pretty tight around my..."

"Just wear some long socks, deal with it and go!"

"...Junk."

He rolled his eyes and hopped around until he managed to get into the tight pants. Taking a moment to catch his breath. It's not like he was big or anything. His big boy body just recently decided to develop. After his breather, he put on a crisp white blouse, brushed his long blond hair, and topped his ensemble off with his red riding hood. Being all ready to go, he then grabbed the basket and was out the door.

That is until, "Hey! Where is your Mommy's goodbye kiss?"

"Mom-ma!"

"Deidara~"

"Ugh, fine!" The boy cried stomping back to his Mother to give her the stupid cootie filled kiss on the cheek before he started off again on the path to the dark woods.

"Trust me Deidara," She called. "when you meet someone you really like, kissing will be something new and not whatever immature thing you think they are! And don't talk to strangers!"

"Ugh! I'm not a baby anymore, Momma. I'm fifteen and half!" He yelled back tugging up his red hood, stomping his feet and making his way down the path in front of the house. "Sheesh, yeah!"

"Oooh, and a half~!" His Mother mocked, resting her hands on her hips. "Yeah yeah, get out of here you little brat!"

The beginning of the walk was wonderful, the air was crisp, the sky, bright blue. The sunlight twinkled between the gaps of the trees, it was a happy walk. However as Deidara continued onwards to his Uncle's house, he found himself getting rather bored. At least when he traveled with his Dad, he had someone to talk to...

"Dammit! Has his house always been this far, yeah?" He cried deciding to take a break on a rock to rest his aching feet. "Maybe I took a wrong turn? Damn...damn I hope I'm not lost!"

Deidara's cry of frustration did not go unheard. A head whipped around a large tree and a pair of mischievous eyes grew in size as they eyed up the blond and the basket he was carry - oh who am I kidding, he just wanted the boy.

The strange man behind the tree straightened out his ratty fur vest, spit in his hands and ran then through his red hair pushing it back before he shook his head sending every dirty strand of hair this way and that. "Show time!" He whispered before he stepped out from behind the tree to face the blond.

"Hello there young man, are you alright?" The stranger asked sounding a little too concerned for someone he had never met.

Startled, Deidara looked up at the man in shock. He had never seen the man in this neck of the woods. Perhaps he had gotten so lost he ended up in another land!

Continuing to stare at the man, but this time a little more carefully, Deidara recalled his Mother's words not to talk to strangers. More than that, the blond also looked on with a little shyness as he was not used to new people - especially young ones! Ok that was a lie, there was a girl who lived three land plots away who was around his age, but she was really irritating and kept treating him like a girl. Three plot lands was actually fairly far away too.

The guy didn't look like a criminal, or even a bad man! He had a rather calm and sweet appearance, and sounded sincere and kind. Perhaps even being a person who could be a good friend...

Not to mention that Deidara really couldn't remember what that wanted poster said anymore. Sooo, that was no help. Thanks MOM for not making sure he actually read it!

At the lack of response the stranger tried introducing himself again, "Hello my name is Sasori, are you lost?" And stuck out his hand.

Well, now Deidara knew who the man was, so was he technically still a stranger? Knowing he was indeed lost, he shook the other males hand. "I'm Deidara and yes I appear to have gotten myself lost, yeah."

What was the worst that could happen?

Sasori's eyes wandered the boys appearance, and tight pants that hid nothing from the imagination. Yes, his eyes gobbled him up like a wolf. "Good thing you have that red hood on so that I could spot you," He chuckled sitting down beside Deidara taking him off guard, "Where are you headed? Perhaps I know how to get there..."

Deidara's ears perked. So strangers weren't all bad! At least this one wasn't since he was going to try and help him out.

Smiling, he sat up even more. "I'm headed to my Uncle Kakuzu's house, yeah. Do you know of such a place?"

Sasori grabbed at his chin in thought and let out a loud hum and a sigh in thought, "Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu... What does the house looks like?"

While the man thought, Deidara thought as well. What if the man didn't know and couldn't help him? What if they were both lost? Who knows how much longer he could be stuck walking for, and his feet really hurt! "Hum... It's light brown with a green trim and the mailbox looks like a birdhouse because I made it!"

"Oh, I know that place and I'm actually heading in the same direction," Sasori piped in as he did recall passing the house while...carousing the forest. "Follow-" he started until he was stopped when his stomach made a loud gurgling sound.

Hm. Apparently he did want the boys' basket.

Deidara laughed at Sasori's red face and opened the basket to show it was filled to the brim with fruits, baked goods, jams, and butter. "I guess now would be a good time for a lunch break. If you are showing me the way to my Uncle's house, yeah, the least I can do is share some with you." He more than happily offered the redhead.

The older man hopped up happily as it had been awhile since he had last had a meal. Besides! His last meal was actually considered a LAST meal.

"Let's not eat just yet, not too far is a lovely flower grove we could have a little bit of a picnic in." Sasori suggested holding out a hand to the other male.

Happily nodding, Deidara took the hand and they headed onwards to the area that had been recommended by his new friend.

Deidara's eyes twinkled, as the place looked like it came right out of a fairytale. It was wooded with coniferous trees and plenty of flowers grew on the ground, in fact, there was also a downed log ready to be sat on. "It's so lovely, and not too far out of our trip?"

Sasori waved his hand and continued to speak kindly as if he were a fine actor. "Oh please! It didn't take us no more than five minutes just to get here. So no, it's not too far out. I am also so very glad that you like it." He spoke the last bit while licking his lips.

They both sat on the log and Deidara reopened the basket. Smiling, he pulled out two sandwiches, two freshly baked cookies and a medium sized water canteen. As they ate they talked about many wonderful things. Well, more like Deidara talked and Sasori listened. It's not like Deidara was a talkative bunny by nature, Sasori just encouraged his talking by asking various questions, and avoiding talking about his own personal life. Besides, Sasori had more fun continuing to eat the blond with his eyes.

"So Sasori," Deidara mumbled swallowing his last drink of water and plucking a piece of moss out of the others red hair. "you know I'm sixteen, but how old are you, yeah?"

Sasori scratched his nose, this one wouldn't be SO bad to answer. "If you must know, I'm twenty-four."

Deidara gasped dramatically as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, "No way! You're so old!"

"Old!?" Sasori turned to him in shock. The man had never considered himself to be OLD. What a rude little - "Why you little brat..." He hissed a little now finding it a more difficult to act pleasant.

Deidara let out a little laugh that might be mistaken for a giggle and tugged and his red hood, "I never said that was bad, yeah. I'm actually fifteen AND a half!"

Sasori immediately calmed down at the boy's sly words, even going as far as to bump up his own age to appear older.. 'Yeah, it is kind of hot...' He thought running his tongue around the roof of his mouth.

Some people might not have figured out that Deidara's was trying a hand at flirting, and to a genius like Sasori it of course didn't go unnoticed. He leaned into the blond, "And being young isn't too bad either..."

Deidara quickly covered his face with the hood to hide his blush. This was all too new to him and very embarrassing. More importantly it was a thrill to just be with the redhead and away from his dull home and life.

Chuckling, Sasori reluctantly pulled away. Even though he wanted to... No. Now was not the time. Standing up he held out his hand which Deidara again happily took. Glancing around at the area he took special notice of the greenery. "Why don't you pick some flowers for your sickly Uncle?" Sasori suggested bending down to pick a flower and handing it to the blond.

"Eh? What am I a girl?" Deidara pouted a little, still taking the flower and sticking behind an ear. "Besides I doubt he'd like them, yeah. My Uncle is such a grouch!"

As they continued on their walk Deidara looked up to the tree canopy above and the decided to try and ask the man more questions as the redhead avoided most of his earlier ones. "Sasori, what do you think about art?" At once Sasori began to slow down to a halt making Deidara stop as well. "What's wrong, yeah? Do you not like it?"

Sasori glanced at the boy and narrowed his eyes. Surely he didn't - no of course not. He was too oblivious, and completely naive. Look at that face! It was that of a innocent imbecile. No matter how old or cute; the boy was an idiot.

"I believe art is eternal, and that - "

"Ehhh?"

Sasori jumped at the reaction ready to attack. Could the blond have possibly figured out who he was just from that? That would put a strain on his plan and -

"Art isn't eternal, it's transient! Fleeting! The furthest thing from eternal!"

On second thought the blond was indeed just stupid.

Letting out a dark chuckle, Sasori licked his lips. This was indeed going to be a fun day. "Wrong, Brat. It's eternal. To be seen and enjoyed for ages to come, like a -"

"Bleh! So do you make this ETERNAL art, yeah?"

Sasori growled getting sick of being cut off. Especially for such rude and trashy banter. "Yes, do you somehow make TRANSIENT art?"

"Oh yeah! I make sculptures that explode and I draw and stuff, yeah. I mean like, I have nothing better to do anyway." Deidara grumbled. "Hey! So if you're an artist too, what exactly do you do?"

'Again with the questions' Sasori thought rolling his eyes bitterly. 'Wait, did he say explode?'

At this he then inwardly moaned to himself a the thought of this young man who made bombs in the name of art was very wrong, but it was also kind of sexy. Who knows what kind of trouble the kid gets into. Surely he wasn't one to be a goodie goodie, so spilling a lil problematic secrets here and there wouldn't be too bad, right?

"I make puppets."

"Like wooden ones or glass or porcelain or?"

'Dammit.' Sasori cursed to himself again since he wouldn't be able to answer that one. It seemed that the stupid brat did have some sort of knowledge of art after all.

"This is where we split up!" Sasori abruptly brought up, gesturing to the handy fork in the road just ahead of them.

Deidara gasped at the sight. "Hey, yeah! That looks familiar!" He cheered jogging up to it to see a familiar sign.

As Sasori caught up, he turned to the blond and grabbed him by the shoulders. "So to get to your Uncle's place, keep going on the path until you get to a big oak tree, then go right and continue of the path. That should take you there." He then looked where his hands were and quickly dropped them to his sides.

Deidara frowned that the man was leaving. He couldn't be too sad though, the day had been a lot of fun and he was thankful for that. Smiling just being happy he had had the mans help, he swung his arms and he teetered back and forth from his toes to his heels.

Unsure of what was exactly happening, Sasori just looked back in confusion. That is until the blond hopped up and placed a kiss on the mans cheek. "Thank you for your help today! You're my hero, yeah."

Sasori just blinked a few times and nodded for a moment until he realized the blond was skipping off, it was then he called, "You're w-welcome!" Only to have his voice crack.

Deidara didn't notice though. He just turned back, waved and continued off around the corner.

Rubbing his cheek with his fingertips, Sasori smiled mischievously. "Hero huh? I have to get to this Kakuzu's house before he does." And with that he was off in the opposite discretion at the fork in the road which happened to be a shortcut to the house.

When Sasori got there he barged in to see the Uncle known as Kakuzu lying in bed with a face mask on reading and book, clearly looking quite ill.

"Who are you and what're you doing 'ere Red?" The sick man asked in a rough voice.

Sasori reached into his pack and pulled out a small bundle of coins. "Get out of here now, your nephew Deidara is coming and I want to be alone with him."

Kakuzu lulled his head back in a form of agony, "You want me to leave my house while 'm sick, and when my sweet lil nephew is coming, probably with my sister in laws home-done cooking... All so you can attempt to seduce 'im for a small bag of coins?"

"They're all gold." Sasori mentioned before he raised a pocket knife covered in a purple substance. "Unless you prefer I easily end your life, old man."

"Done."

Neither Sasori nor Kakuzu himself thought he could get dressed that fast in the state he was in. The man made sure to grab the bag of coins and headed to the door. After that threat was made, Sasori came to the conclusion that the man had figured out who he was. You would have to be an idiot not too. The group men looking for him must have informed all the houses of there being a big bad criminal on the loose.

"Just so you know Sir, I know he wants me. He's already kissed me." Sasori boasted picking the gunk from underneath his nails with the blade.

However a low laugh came from Kakuzu and he coughed. "Yeah right Deidara would kiss you. Kid is what, like fifteen? Sixteen? I bet you he still believes that kissing is filled with cooties or something." He then walked over to the counter and wrote a note on it, sticking it to the outside of the door. "I guess I can see you goin' for anythin since this will probably be your last time before you get sentenced to death. Try not to murder 'im afterwards, he's a good boy."

Sasori's eyes glowed at the last thing the man had said and raised the blade again, "Just get out of here!"

Deidara huffed and looked up at the sky. Grumbling as he saw that it was turning pink. Quickly however he let out a cry of happiness as he looked at down to the ground to see his Uncle's house which was finally in sight. This whole trek had taken way too long. Once he ran to the door his face scrunched up at the note tacked to it and and tore it off to read it.

'Dear Deidara,

Sorry there was an emergency I had to attend to no matter how sick. Please make yourself at home. I really really hope to see you tomorrow afternoon.

-Uncle Kakuzu'

Deidara squinted his eyes a few times and then proceeded to pull the paper closer to his face, but only before he flipped the paper over briefly and squinted at it once again. "Haaa? How did he know I was coming, yeah?"

Looking around he shrugged and took out his personal copy of the house key from his hood pocket and opened it. As he stepped in and closed the door, much to his surprise the house wasn't empty. Surprise indeed as let out quite an unmanly shriek and dropped the basket as he saw a man who wasn't even his Uncle on the couch.

"About time you got here."

A tan hand grasped his chest in an act to calm the beating heart underneath. "S-Sasori! What are you doing here, yeah!" He yelled, clearly very much not expecting to see the redhead ever again, not to mention, "How in the heck did you even get in here?"

"I caught Kakuzu when he was stepping out, I also told him you were coming. I do hope that didn't ruin any sort of surprise?"

Deidara sighed and picked up the basket and walked to the kitchen at the other side of the two room house. "No no it's fine, you just surprised me is all, yeah. I didn't even know that you knew him." He then looked at the note again, "Is my Uncle not coming home tonight at all? I know the note said tomorrow afternoon but...he sounded so unsure for some reason..."

Sasori clapped his hands an tilted his head to the side happily, "Nope, it's just us!"

"Us? So, are you staying the night as well?" He asked giving Sasori a stupefied look.

"That was the plan."

Deidara blushed a little over the fact he would be rooming with the handsome stranger he had met earlier in the day. Pushing the feelings aside, he walked to a cabinet and pulled out a tall clay vase that he had made for his Uncle for his birthday when he was little. It was pushed to the back and was so high up he needed to step on is tiptoes to get it, but when he did Sasori raised an eyebrow. He then smirked when he saw the blond pull out a bundle of soft blue flowers and placed them on the counter while he filled the vase with water.

"I thought you had said you weren't going to pick flowers since you weren't a girl?" Sasori murmured tauntingly while getting up off the couch.

"Well! Y-you see..." Deidara stuttered. "Flowers are just uh, well they are fleeting and pretty and, I uh wanted them, yeah!"

Sasori laughed at the blonds attempt to justify why he picked flowers. Based on the kids batshit crazy idea on art, it didn't make it a whole crazy story to believe. Buuut, there was a good chance that the kid thought flowers were just pretty and smelled nice - plain and simple.

Starting to put away the things he brought for his Uncle, when he finished, Deidara looked at the redhead who was now standing beside him and let out a heavy, shaky sigh. "Well I'm really tired, sore and had another meal break earlier, so I'm going to bed...but..."

"Who gets the couch and who gets the floor since your Uncle hates people in his bed?" Sasori finished catching onto the boys concerns as he took a shot at what could be the problem.

Deidara snorted and blushed, "Yeah, pretty much that. You must really know him well!"

"Hm, I guess I do." He stated laughing internally at the boldface lie. "Then how about this, we share the couch."

The man leaned close forcing the blond to look the man in his large dark...eyes. Mischievous eyes that went so well with his handsome and foreign appearance. Deidara blinked a few times and no longed felt embarrassed, he stood up straight catching Sasori off guard. Real hair? Rusty hair? Re...re... Red hair?

Deidara stepped back as he noticeably began to cower away from Sasori, but for a different reason than the sexual advances he had received. Finally remembering what that wanted poster had said, things were no longer buddy-buddy. Here he was trapped in a house with a criminal, and who knows where his Uncle is - or if he's even alive.

"Sasori, those are some large dark eyes you got there, yeah..."

Immediately catching onto the blonds game, Sasori smirked. However, unfortunately for him, he had hoped the blond could go a little longer without realizing who he was. Quickly approaching Deidara he grabbed at his waist, pulling him close. "All the better to see you with." He said happily, making sure to to make it obvious his eyes were enjoying the blonds body.

Breath quickened as Deidara tried to wiggle carefully out of the bigger mans grasp. "Sasori, y-you have really red hair...it's lovely, but quite uncommon i-in this area, yeah. It's quite, uh wild."

Sasori clicked his tongue, "Lovely huh? Thank you for the compliment, and yes, I am a foreigner, from the desert actually." He then proceeded to grab Deidara's hips and pressed the little body against the counter, and ground his body against the blonds making him yelp. "Wild isn't even half of me."

Deciding struggling at this point was a bad idea, Deidara stayed put in between the older man and the counter and endured the grinding in between groans. "S-Sasori please, I don't even know you're last n-name. So please - "

"It's Sasori no Akasuna, and you're going nowhere!" Sasori let go of the hips and grabbed Deidara's wrists , pushing his upper back onto the counter in a painful way causing him to produce a loud shriek. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the blonds and continued his grinding against him, clearly enjoying himself.

Deidara on the other hand tried to even out his breathing and squirm out of this mess until he felt something poke at his bottom lip. Without much thought, he opened his mouth and was surprised when a tongue slid in. Having the other males tongue in his mouth freaked him out not because of the fact it was an older mans tongue, but the fact it had cooties and he didn't care!

Oh and the fact the man was a criminal for something he didn't know yet. The man could be a rapist, a thief, a murderer...And here he was kissing the guy back. Yikes. Poor Uncle could be very dead somewhere in the back shed.

Moans started slipping out from the kiss, and Sasori burst out laughing like a madman, all in rejoice of winning the battle. Even though it left the boy below him confused. Deidara went to question him but was too focused at the continuing of grinding and how like the during the kissing, he felt something poking at his pelvis. Looking down, he saw the redheads hard on and could no longer hold it in, he began to laugh himself.

Sasori stopped to see Deidara giggling. Why was he giggling? This was no time for this Brat to giggle! Was he giggling while looking at his crotch!? "Why are you laughing?"

"Why are YOU laughing, yeah?" Deidara asked back, pursing his lips in a foolish manner.

Sasori scoffed at the immaturity. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Deidara laughed again at mans irritation. "Un! I don't have to tell you either!"

The blond continued his giggling and Sasori stepped back a little, furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you really not scared of me?"

"Well," Deidara chimed. "I'm honestly more aroused than I am scared."

Sasori deadpanned. "You do know I murder people, right?"

"Oh! So that's it what you're in trouble for!" Deidara said "Can't you just have sex with me and be on your way? If you don't take my virginity, I might as well be dead! Life is so boring, yeah!"

Sasori looked down and away from Deidara as he rubbed his head. Did he really have to kill the blond? Really, he wasn't the raping-type criminal and was expecting the blond to remain oblivious until his death. However here he was, aware, willing, and even questioning his motives!

"Well, if I don't kill you, you could rat me out?" Sasori mumbled trying to reason with himself more than with the other male.

Deidara shook his head and ran his finger tips up his torso. "I won't rat you out if you show me a good time, yeah! C'mon Danna, make me cum~"

"Have you ever been in a situation like this and it worked prior?" Sasori half groaned at the blonds sexy words. He was too good at this, that's for sure.

Deidara laughed again. "No! I just thought you were really nice in the woods, you're the cutest guy I've ever seen - "

Sasori let go of the little blonds wrists and put his hands on his hips. "Cute? I am not c.u.t.e!"

Blue eyes rolled as he squirmed in attempt to sooth his aching back. This bent backwards position wasn't too comfortable. With his hands free, he quickly went down to start undoing the buckle on Sasori's ratty black britches. "And you got me all hot and steamy, I live for a thrill and I'm not getting it at home with my nosy, bossy, parents!"

Sasori nodded carefully still thinking about what he was going to do. He had the blonds consent one hundred percent and yet was stuck here reevaluating what he was going to do afterwards. It then hit him that the blonds Uncle wasn't going to just sit back and let him do this. There were probably people on their way to arrest him and like hell he would be back tomorrow at noon. The cops would be here while they slept off their sex exhaustion.

Deidara rolled his back pushing and grinding his hips against his captors. "My hard on isn't going away, Mr. Big Bad Criminal, and neither is yours~"

Sasori smacked his lips and reached down to undo and pull down the blonds pants a bit. "Finally, yeah!" Deidara cried just being happy to get some of the pressure from the tight restrictions away from his own erection. In fact the release of pressure felt so good he moaned loudly, making sure he let the redhead know he did good.

He was being stupid! Sasori that is. How could he consider killing this sexy, willing, young artist? Well, the whole ratting him out thing was still up there, but for some reason Sasori felt he could trust the blond.

Once the pants were off he started on unbuttoning the boys shirt...

"Hey if you let me go for a moment I can slip the rest of my clothes off and you can take your own, yeah?"

Sasori nodded his head side to side like he was tasting the idea. It couldn't hurt could it? He let the blond get up and stumbled back as the kid jumped up, throwing his arms around the redheads neck.

"Brat! What do you think you're - "

He started but was cut off by the other males mouth and quickly melted into the kiss. A moment of movement caused him to open an eye in concern, but ended up smirking as he saw the blond squirming to slide his tight pants down without taking his undergarments down with it.

Deidara finally got them off and got started on his blouse's buttons, "One moment yeah, I just need to take off my riding hood..."

"No no, you can leave it on..." Sasori said toying with the fringe of it. He then went down and started taking off his own pants while the blonds thin hands went after his shirt buttons.

"What kind of fur is your vest, Sasori?" Deidara asked feeling it up with his hands, occasionally slipping under it to massage the older males exposed muscles.

"Wolf." Sasori muttered being caught up in the lust in the younger males eyes. "And how about you call me Danna since, as you said, I'm the big bad criminal in control."

Deidara giggled and moaned the new pet name repeatedly in a childish manner. He then yanked off the others shirt and ran away from the redhead's attempted grip and plopped down onto the couch, spreading his legs.

Sasori chewed his tongue at how the the boy got away so easily and then chuckled. "Nuh-uh brat, you said you were a virgin, so you have to do something for me first." He then grabbed the blonds arms and dragged the boy off the couch and lead him to kneel on the floor in front of his erection "Suck it."

Deidara looked at the standing appendage and smiled in excitement before licking it fast from the balls up. He opened his mouth and sat up a bit more to suck on the very tip, and raised a hand to gently fondle the lower half.

Rolling his eyes at first to mock the boys poor attempt to pleasure him, Sasori then had his head roll back in actual pleasure when the boy sucked it back down to the base. This actually felt way too good, it was unreal, especially with the boy rapidly while clawing at his thighs.

Pinks marks began to show up on his soft white thighs and that gave the redhead an idea, completely forgetting he was receiving a blowjob. "Enough." He yanked the boy away by the hood and used his foot and leg to nudge (kick) the boy onto the couch. This time Sasori got on his knees and removed the boys underwear, making sure to ghost his fingers on the soft legs as they went down.

"Damn you're small..." Sasori muttered as he grabbed at Deidara's semi-hard erection. There was obviously still time for sexually growing and maturity growing.

The remark went unheard by Deidara. Wiggling in excitement thinking he was going to get the exact same treatment, Deidara was instead treated with Sasori leaning in and sucking on the soft thighs and dragging his nails on them like the blond had done to him earlier. He sighed in a high tone and curled his toes at the new sensations until, "Ouch!" his legs suddenly snapped together and a knee collided into Sasori's temple. "You bit me, ow!"

"Agh! Yes I did! I was trying to be kinky!" The redhead replied hastily, pushing the legs away and rubbing his head.

Looking down at this poor thighs, Deidara touched the soft tender skin and pouted at the little cut. "Well I guess I don't like that kink! I don't get off being hurt so don't you do it again, yeah!"

Sasori raised his eyebrows at the boys command. "Uh, I'll keep that mind... No S&amp;M." He stuttered a little as got back to being tough. He quickly crammed his fingers in Deidara's half opened mouth flinching when Deidara's first reaction was to bite them. "Ouch! Suck on them you idiot or I'll take you dry and actually kill you." He hissed making his most threatening face.

"Dry?" Deidara laughed around the fingers and pulled away to talk, "Is threatening another kink thing, yeah?" he asked ignoring the intimidating look he had been given all together.

It was Sasori's turn to laugh this time. He rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "Not...particularly...at this moment..." and took the somewhat wet fingers and sucked on them himself since the blond wasn't taking this very seriously. After a moment he slid a finger in carefully, wondering what the loud brats reaction would be.

"Ohhh that's weird, but okay, yeah." Deidara groaned furrowing his eyebrows more or less thinking about how this was supposed to be pleasurable when it just felt like a finger up his ass. Nothing special. "You liked it when my mouth was on you, maybe you should do that to me."

"I'm not sucking your dick, brat." Sasori grumbled shoving in another finger.

"Ugh, you used to be nice..." Deidara complained with his eyes closed as he remember the nice man he had met in the forest before. Now THAT guy was a turn on.

Tilting his head back and thinking about how he had behaved earlier in the woods, Sasori smirked haughtily. "I am a good actor, aren't I?" He then got back to stretching and scissoring before looking for the spot that would get the blond to quit complaining and start moaning.

"Un! Do that again!" Deidara cried, his toes curling.

Sasori didn't even bother getting angry at the command. The cute moans was worth the earful of yelling. Adding the third finger he went back to rubbing the spot repeatedly until he, his tired hand and his own aching need had had enough.

"Why did you stop?" Deidara pouted while kicking his legs in a childish manner. "I thought we were having sex?"

Laughing at the boys innocence, Sasori grabbed his member and held it in front of Deidara's mouth to lube up once more before he put it in. "If you bite this while lubing it I will absolutely kill you."

Taking this particular threat seriously, Deidara got it nice and wet - although it irked him a little that he had to put the criminals dick in his mouth twice when he didn't get any of the what appeared to be blissful treatment.

"All done, Danna!" He cheered along anyway and proudly after he pulled away with a pop.

Sasori inwardly swooned at being called Danna again and got on placing his member at the blonds prepped hole. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but it will get better."

Deidara snapped his head up and started whining again, "I thought I told you not to hurt me, yeah!"

Rolling his eyes angrily now getting more and more than fed up with the boy, Sasori thrust in quickly sending Deidara's spine to bend in agony. Yelping and cursing, Deidara attempted to kick Sasori out of him, but found it just too painful to move. "What did you put in me!?"

"Uh, my dick... Why do you think I got you to lube it with your saliva?

"I don't know why you do anything! You're he guy that bit the flesh on my thigh open, yeah!"

Sasori eyes glowered as he huffed and slid almost all the way out. Enough listening to the kid, he was doing this HIS way now. Pushing back in he built a steady pace, doing his best to ignore Deidara's groans of distress.

"If you relax it will feel better for you." He sighed still managing to thoroughly enjoy himself no matter how much pain the blond was in.

Taking a steady deep breath, Deidara went to relax but ended up letting out a high moan as that last thrust into him somehow actually felt incredible. "Okay, so this, " He moaned again as it felt good. "Isn't so bad anymore.~"

Sasori smirked at the blondes moans and change of heart. Grabbing his hips and hoisting them up a bit more, he got to thrusting faster now getting more and louder moans from Deidara and even from himself.

"Sasori-Dannaaa~!" Deidara moaned in a chanting way, eyes rolling back in ecstasy and his body pushing back down in a poor attempt to meet the others thrusts. "Please don't stop!"

"Mmm, sure brat, but.." He slid out and yanked the boy around until he was on his hands an knees, face very close to the couch cushion. "I think we needed a little change up."

"But D-Danna, I was really, really close..." Deidara whined in frustration, not being particularly fond of being dragged into a doggy position either.

Sasori chuckled looking down at his unmoving member now in the other males ass. "And you will be again soon, I don't want you cumming too soon, little virgin." With that he reached under him and gave the sac a good squeeze, preventing him from cumming.

"Nooo! That really hurts, yeah!" Deidara groaned sadly at the firm squeeze. "You're so mean."

"I never said I was nice." Sasori laughed giving the small mounds in front a few harsh smacks, just to prove a point.

Sliding in and out slowly, they both moaned in delight. Now Sasori was going to go through and finish this. Foreplay was definitely over.

Gripping at the hips exceptionally hard, just to get a rise out of the tender baby, he pushed back in and out. Purely at his own pace. The criminal wasn't there to make the brat feel good. That wasn't a criminal thing to do.

Well, it started that way at first.

"Danna faster!"

Sasori moaned at the begging and picked up speed, earning an array of very pleased moans. The boy's pathetically happy and sultry moaning proved to be quite the turn on. Pathetic since the blond was a bratty virgin, happy because the brat was getting his way, sultry from being fucked.

Briefly wondering, Sasori considered what it would be like if afterwards he were to take Deidara with him. As a hostage of course. Nothing more. Nothing more until he thought about getting into stealing. How would the kid react to getting showered in gold and other fine jewelry?

Sasori shook the thoughts out of his head. He really needed to stop thinking over useless things. After this he needed to get out of there fast. Deidara's Uncle had probably met up with other people are were on their way back.

"Danna, I'm so close~"

"Yeah, me too." Sasori grunted a little too bitterly for his liking. After this, it was over. What if he killed Deidara though... Then he could keep the brat forever. Would he still be the cute brat under him though?

Sliding his hand around the blonds torso he grabbed the leaking dick and began stroking it roughly. There was no way he was cumming before this babyass virgin.

Deidara's body convulsed and his thighs tightened as he came hard into the other males hand. During his come down, his toes then curled when he felt the man above cum inside him. That was something he didn't expect to feel, but it was nice to know his body had done a good job pleasuring him.

Pulling out, Sasori admired the gaping hole for a moment before pulling away. He had to get cleaned up, dressed and out of there as fast as possible.

"You're going so soon, yeah?" Deidara asked, sounding a quite sad his new friend was leaving.

"Of course. If I were you I'd get dressed too, your Uncle is probably on his way with the cops."

Deidara sighed as he flipped back around with his legs still wide open. "It's too bad you have to go now, I wouldn't have minded a round two, yeah." He mentioned as he as well admired the gaping hole between his legs.

"You won't tell the guys when they show up about me, right?" Sasori asked as a double check, a bad response could lead to cramming a poison dagger into the blonds skull.

"Tell them about you? Like what, that their wanted sign was wrong and you actually have green eyes and a large birthmark on your hip?"

"I don't have green eyes or a birthmark..." Sasori muttered, furrowing his brows as he contemplated why the blond thought that.

"I'm going to try to throw them off genius."

"Oh, well then thank you, I guess."

"No! Thank you for the wonderful time~" Deidara praised, kicking his legs up and around foolishly. "Just tell me this, is my asshole going to stay like this forever now?" He referred to the wide hole.

Sasori groaned at the boys continuous attempt to get a second round. "Just relax, put your legs down and it will soon tighten back up." He recommended as he tossed the blond the rest of his clothing.

Getting up carefully Deidara redressed. "You know after some time when everyone cools off, you should come back."

"Excuse me?"

Grabbing a piece of paper, Deidara wrote up a little map of the surrounding area so Sasori could leave safely. He even included his own house on the map. "On the back of the map is a description of my house too. Come back and visit me some time, yeah?" He mentioned as he walked up, wrapping his arms around the older males neck for a kiss.

Sasori moaned into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around the others waist. It was getting harder and harder with each moment to leave the blond behind. Something he wasn't expecting to happen.

"Uh yeah sure..." He slurred as Deidara pulled away to finish putting on his own shirt. "Based on the map, I'm heading south west, be a dear and tell your little friends and family that I'm going north."

Latching back onto the redhead, Deidara left a big red hickey on his neck making him moan. "Mm, yes sir!" He agreed, already planning in his head what he was going to tell everyone.

Sasori cursed under his breath and have Deidara one last kiss. "Stay gorgeous, Beautiful." And with that the criminal ran for it.

"Life is never going to be the same, un..."

* * *

halfway doing this I decided I wanted a deisaso ver. anyone who does a little red riding hood deisaso gets my eternal love. FYI

I didn't notice how long this was. yeeeeesh.

EDIT: after a bit of feedback it was mentioned deidara is a child in a teens body. lol that was the point, but I have decided to knock a year off both deidara and Sasori's ages if that helps? ? Just imagine a little mamas boy who has had little to no interaction with the outside world. That's this deidara.


	2. Part two

Deidara sat outside of his house in the sunshine doing absolutely nothing. Same as always, he did all the chores his Mother gave him, helped his Father harvest some of the vegetables, ran out of clay and paints, and now had nothing to do. This happened way too often, there was nothing to do!

"Ugh! I want to do something destructive, yeah!" He yelled, throwing his fists into the air.

Sighing, his mother stuck her head through the window and tutted. "I think you mean CONstructive, honey."

Deidara scoffed as he picked up a rock to throw it for the sake of throwing it. "Tch! Yeah, right."

"Now, now." His Mother groaned as she popped her head back into the house. "No need to be so rude!"

Rude was true. After the incident with Sasori, Deidara was quickly met by his Father, Uncle and other neighboring men. Keeping his word, the boy lied about the criminals, appearance, location and of course having sex with the man.

His uncle didn't believe him at first, that is until he mentioned kisses were gross. Kissing another man? Ridiculous! Letting that creep have his way with his body? C'mon, no way! The guy is a killer, not a rapist. Deidara kicked that freak's ass to the curb!

Well, that's what he told them. You know the real story and how it was the complete opposite. No regrets obviously. Deidara would have the sexy criminal do him again in a heartbeat

Since then the locals noticed a definite change. Deidara became more rowdy, more angry, more rude and much more troublesome. He would pick fights with people, steal stuff and light things on fire. Not to mention everything he did was done with so much lackluster. Face it, he just wanted out of his boring life.

It was driving everyone around him either angry-crazy, or worried to the point of being crazy. Nothing was enough to crave this rebellious itch. He really missed his big bad criminal. The main thing that got him in trouble was he expiramented with his art after being inspired by Sasori. No one was particularily fond of having their stuff blown to smithereens.

Stepping outside of the house and holding a basket, Konan approached her son. "Deidara, I am going next door for tea with the ladies. Would you like to come?"

Deidara groaned at the thought of walking all that way to hang out with a bunch of women. "Ugh! Drink tea and have that dumb girl over there treat me like one? No way Momma... I'd rather run off with that criminal." He mumbled the last part, avoiding eye contact since he knew that was a touchy subject with his Mother.

Grabbing onto his cheek Konan gave it a harsh pinch. "Deidara that's not funny!" She hissed before walking down the front path to the white picket fence.

Watching his Mother walk off, Deidara buried his face into his hands, rubbing his cheek in particular. "I wasn't trying to be funny..."

"I thought it was a good joke. Your reasoning, it's ridiculous, Brat."

Whipping his head up at the voice, Deidada squealed in delight at the sight of a strange man leaning on the white fence. "Danna, Danna, Danna!" He cried running over and through the gate, into the strangers well layered arms.

"It's still as sexy as ever to hear you call me, mmph!" Sasori started but was then stopped when Deidara crashed their faces together, wasting no time in grabbing at the mans chest and then arm muscles. Arm muscles that were good to be dragged towards the house. "Uh, Brat, where are you taking me?" He then asked, allowing himself to be dragged along by the blond.

Deidara gave a little laugh and held on even tighter. "Shh, shh. Just come to my room, yeah."

Going through the very quiet, little house they ended up in the blonds bedroom. Deidara led the man to his single sized bed where he quickly threw himself at the redhead yet again.

Sasori laughed as he figured out what the blond wanted. Moaning into the kiss, he let the smaller male on top of him take charge until a thought popped into his head. "What happens if someone comes home?" He asked as Deidara moved on to sucking at his neck.

"Not likely. Dad is out trading goods and Momma is having a tea party a plot land over, un."

"Well, okay then." Sasori grinned, deciding to help to boy out in his kissing by taking off his shirt.

Deidara gave a small delighted noise and he removed his own blouse before going back down on the others chest, leaving small little red marks all over. Sasori smirked and decided this was when he was going to take over -

"Nope! No Danna, you have to sit there an let me do the work!"

Sitting back again, Sasori sighed. Who knows? This could turn out to be a lot of fun. To let the sexually inexperienced brat have his way with his body and explore it, that is. What could go wrong?

Getting up to his knees, Deidara slowly undid the laced drawstring that held his pants up, slowly pulling them down with his underwear to show a tiny and thin patch of blond curls, as well as his semi hard erection.

Sasori couldn't help but laugh a little at the boys lacking of a proper head of pubic hair. He had before been so preoccupied with the small size, he failed to notice the thinning hair. "Would you look at that, you gained what, ten or eleven new hairs since our last time a few months ago?" He joked that he had actually noticed them before but back then they were so few.

"Shut up!" Deidara hissed as he heard that jab at his physical maturity. Leaning in, he bit the redheads neck to prove himself.

Flinching at the pain, Sasori quickly went to swat the blond away. "Ouch! What was that for - " He stopped and smiled. "Oh, kinky are we now?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and reached foreward to give his nose a harsh pinch, making the older man flinch again. "No, you just needed to be punished."

"Then why not spank me, little man." Sasori sneered the last part as he raised a hand and ground his thumb into the head of Deidara's dick.

Without any form of restraint, Deidara let out a loud moan at the feeling. His member quickly grew to full length, so he made his move where he got off Sasori and moved to the side. Leaning on his back, Deidara raised his hips and legs upwards and slowly pulled off the rest of his bottoms so he was naked.

"Mm, that's a sight I missed.." Sasori moaned as he sat up again and put his hand on the blonds cheek, using his thumb to pull it back and touch the area around the boys retightened hole.

Deidara moaned and arched his back at being touched again, but reluctantly sat up. "Sit back, Dan-na~ I'm not done with you yet..." He spoke moaning every other word as he pushed Sasori back into a lounging position.

"Okay brat, but you better get to the point quick before I take over."

Nodding happily, Deidara straddled the criminals lap. Slowly and roughly he dragged his ass across the redheads dick, before moving up so they were no longer touching. Instead, Deidara leaned forward and rejoined their lips momentarily before grabbing Sasori's hand to suck on a few fingers.

"I'm stretching you again too huh?" Sasori smirked as he watched Deidara happily suck the fingers till the were sopping wet, learning his lesson from last time to not bite them and actually get them lubricated.

As he moaned, Deidara pulled away. "Mmhm..." He the sighed as he scootched closer, pressing his head into the crook of Sasori's neck.

Sasori took charge now as he wrapped his arm around Deidara so he could blindly insert his fingers into the tight hole. Deidara couldn't help but moan loudly as two fingers were forced into him. Ever since the day they met, Deidara took it upon himself to pleasure himself, trying his best to recreate the sensations he had with the man. Being back with him proved to be a treat all over again.

"Okay, enough, un." Deidara huffed loudly, removing Sasori's hand from him.

"Still want to be in charge huh?" Sasori smirked. "So darlin, what's your game?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and lowered his hips back over Sasori's stiff member, lining it up. Careful he slid in, letting out a breathy sigh and letting his eyes roll back again; not by being brat this time.

Sasori licked the top row of his teeth as he took in the sight of his little sweetie impale himself on him. "Mm, you look so cute when you take in my dick, y'know that?" He sighed raising his hips to help Deidara take him in more and more.

"Oh Danna~" Deidara moaned one last time before he yanked his hips up, dropping them with a thigh crushing slap. "Ahn!"

Helping as best as he could, Sasori continued to angle and raise his hips along with Deidara's movements. Again a thought went in his head, what if the blond had a sexy diamond necklace on? What if it was one freshly taken off a corpse? Sasori moaned loudly.

Wouldn't it be grand if he just... Took the boy hostage?

Kid would probably be all for it too.

"Ahn! Danna... I think...I'm going...you to take...over..." Deidara moaned almost toppling over, drool dripping out the side of his mouth as he had trouble keeping it closed. And breathing. And swallowing. And thinking straight.

Sasori nodded and flipped them so he could take over. Slamming in and out, Deidara could no longer hold in his yelps. Without restraint, he reached up and dug his nails into Sasori's back, making the redhead moan at the slight burn.

"Danna, I'm so close!~"

"Me too..." Sasori panted as he grabbed Deidara's weeping length.

"Cum in me!"

That was all Sasori needed to hear as he came in the smaller male hard. Mentally he cursed that he was the the first to cum, but a few hand jerks later and his hand was full. Raising his hand he smiled at the blonds cum.

The first time he fucked the blond was because he was horny, this time he did it because he wanted the kid specifically. Someone as dignified as Sasori doesn't cross a whole nation for a quick fuck, right?

Licking the cum of his hand he moaned. "Mm, Brat you taste really good."

Deidara frowned at this. "You'll put my semen in your mouth but not my dick? Not fair!" He whined half heartedly as he dragged the criminal down on him for a cuddle.

This caught Sasori off guard. "What are you doing?" He asked as the boy snuggled in close and closer with each second.

"We're cuddling, un." Deidara huffed as he snuggled into Sasori; thoroughly enjoying the skin on skin contact.

"Well, duh."

"I let you fuck me, I get a little snuggle this time, yeah."

"Well okay but - "

THUMP.

Both males flinched at the thumping that sounded like a door closing. Deidara quickly moved up, shoving Sasori to his chest, rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up. Just in the nick of time too.

"Hey buddy!" Deidara's Father Pain smiled as he popped his head through the bedroom door. "I finished the trading and am heading out to Uncles, you wanna come too?" He asked.

Deidara coughed a few times as he pulled the blankets up even higher. "N-no thanks Dad. I'm not feeling too well, but make sure you give Uncle Kakuzu a big hug for me, YEAH!" He flinched at the last part as some mouth latched onto his chest.

"Oh that's too bad to hear!" His Father sighed leaning on the door entrance. "I was hoping I could get my brother to whip some sense into you, I'm not proud with all the mischief you've been getting yourself into."

"I-it would appear I'm being," Deidara coughed and pushed at Sasori's busy head that latched on his nipple. "punished for my bad ways..."

Pain nodded with a heavy frown as if he were agreeing that it was a form of punishment that Deidara got sick. "Yes good! Even though you're sick, make sure you tidy your room." He pointed to Sasori's many layers of wrinkled clothing that were on the ground. "You shouldn't just throw your clothes on the floor!"

"Ugh my head!" Deidara cried out, carrying on acting as his father left. "O-of course Dad, my bad Da-ad!"

As soon as the front door slammed shut and there was a moment of silence, Deidara rolled over letting Sasori up. "What the hell!" He hissed as he looked at the fresh hickies the big bad criminal had left on him. "You could have been caught, un!"

Sasori rolled onto his side. "Yeah, but wasn't that a thrill?" He smirked as he pushed Deidara's fringe behind his ear.

"Ugh, I guess..." Deidara pouted, caressing his hands lovingly over the others chest and neck, making sure to touch the bite mark he put on him. It had definitely had not been a turn on for him as he recalled the flesh breaking in between his teeth. Gross.

Sasori watched on as Deidara quietly touched him. The fingers traced small patterns, but most were at random. It was after the nine or tenth heart shape, Sasori had had enough. Crawling over Deidara, toward his belt, Sasori grabbed something and brought it back to the bed. "Do you know what else is a thrill?"

"What?"

Whipping out his arm, Deidara went cross eyed as a blade was crammed in his face. "You being my hostage."

Deidara flinched back. "Hostage!?" He smiled.

Snorting at the ridiculous grin that he was actually expecting, Sasori buried his face into his hands and laughed. "Yes, so grab a bag of your things and lets go."

"Yes Danna-sir!"

Hopping up, Deidara first got dressed. He didn't appreciate being eaten by Sasori's eyes at the moment. Knealing down at the bed, he grabbed a case from under his bed and began filling it with the utmost necessities.

As he watched the blond pack away his things into the small case, something caught Sasori's eye. "Bring your red riding hood." He mentioned as he pointed to it hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

"But it's red... Won't I get spotted if I wear that, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I have a grey one y'know."

"I have red hair. Besides, did you know my trade mark is my wolf fur vest?"

Deidara crinkled his nose and gave the older man a look of disbelief. "Yeah, right."

"It is!"

"Yeah, and my trademark is my ponytail!"

Sasori groaned, grabbed the hood and threw it at Deidara before bending over and putting on his own clothes. "If you wear it, we can be known as the... As Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf!"

"Who calls you the Big Bad Wolf?" Deidara asked as he furrowed his brow.

"That's what they WILL call me."

"Because..." Deidara rolled his hand as a gesture. "Of your vest?"

"Yes!"

Pursing his lips together as he folded the hood up, Deidara put it in his pack, rolling his eyes. "Wow, okay. You're sounding more and more less cool, and more and more like my Dad when he's trying way too hard to be cool, yeah."

"Oh be quiet you Brat!" Sasori hissed as he dragged the blond to the door where he proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and a stub of a pencil. That jab at being like an uncool dad really bugged the redhead, so he took his anger out in the note. "Your...son...being...held...hostage...There!" He finished off the note by tacking it to the wood door. "Lets go."

"You go ahead, I'm going to add something to the end, un."

Nodding, Sasori walked ahead just past the white fence and behind a thicket of trees. Lest he be seen of course.

Taking the pencil, Deidara added:

'Hostage is his way of saying we're eloping. We're in love and will be back someday, I promise. I will also better introduce you guys. Sorry this was so sudden. Love you Dad, love you Momma,

Deidara'

"What did you add?" Sasori asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist.

"Nothing much..." Holding up his left hand, Deidara wiggled his fingers. "Only that you're going to have to put a ring on it."

Turning a very faint shade of pink, Sasori shrugged. "I guess that can be arranged..."

Honestly, the criminal hadn't thought about marriage since he was around six or seven. Love was something he never had time for, while on the other end, it was something the little brat had too much time to consider. Especially after their couple months they had spent apart.

"Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

Deidara's grip on him tightened. "I love you."

Using his hand to cover his face, Sasori scratched his nose in an attempt to hide his grin that went from ear to ear. "Y'know, odd as it may seem, I think I might love you too."

"But I'm not calling you 'Big Bad Wolf'. That's another real bad kink you got there, yeah."

"Hey - "

* * *

ok done. busy day ew! onto the next fairytale. see ya losers later I guess.

EDIT: Months have gone by and Deidara is sixteen in this chapter. age of consent. he enjoyed his innocent life and now is piece of shit who's run off with a murderer. momma Konan, please spank your bad son when he comes back.


End file.
